


Peaceful

by Quillpaw



Category: OFF (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the Batter has fallen into sleep, Zacharie is awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful

Long after the Batter has fallen into sleep, Zacharie is awake, content to stay curled in the warmth of the other man's arms for a while longer. His eyes and hands wander, tracing the lithe, strong lines of the hardly-holy man's body, pausing at every scar and dark bruise that mar the pale skin, left by the claws and fists of countless slain specters. Zacharie's gaze shifts briefly to the uniform that lay discarded on the floor alongside his own sweater and mask; he can match every scar on the Batter's body to a rip in the fabric. 300 credits would have it back in pristine condition.

The Batter moves just slightly in his sleep and Zacharie's attention is back to him, but he only shifts his grip around the merchant's middle and falls back to sleep. It is a rare thing to see the Batter truly at peace; perhaps even an impossibility, as Zacharie had never seen it with his own eyes. Sleep was a close approximation, but even then he could see how the man's eyes shifted beneath their lids, could feel his fingers twitch just slightly, curling around a phantom of the bat that rested against the far wall. It seemed that he pursued his holy mission even in the realm of dreams. Zacharie wonders what specters he destroyed there, as they obviously weren't his own.

Thinking of his inner demons brings Zacharie's thoughts around to the Puppeteer, whose presence he hasn't felt in a while now. The invisible strings that tug the Batter about have been cut loose, at least for the moment, and Zacharie takes comfort in knowing that the decision to be here with him now is entirely the Batter's own. His mind dances drowsy circles around himself as the other man's steady breathing finally starts to lull him into sleep of his own. He thinks of Sugar, of the Queen, of how many others will fall before a hunger for purity is finally sated. As his eyes fall closed, he chooses, at least for these few peaceful hours, to believe that the man wrapped around him won't destroy everything he holds dear.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm probably going to fidget with the wording of this fic once every two weeks and still never be satisfied with it)


End file.
